


Show

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, D/s, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy puts on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

He sinks his teeth into my shoulder and bites and I yelp, my body going loose and languid against his and I arch into him, pleading words dripping off my tongue.  
"Oh please oh please don't stop keep going please oh please Sir."  
He pulls back, my shoulder slick and shiny with spit and indented with his teethmarks. "I don't bite where it'll show."  
Whine and nip at his fingertips, sucking the digits into my mouth, swirling my tongue around them, pull off with a soft pop. "Don't care," I mumble, glancing up at him through my eyelashes. "Want it t'show."  
He hums, little bites trailing up my chest. "That's nice, puppy. Maybe if you're good."  
I press my fingertips into his skin and whine again. "I am a good boy Sir."  
A soft chuckle and he licks a line up my skin before leaning back, exposing his hard erection and he taps his thighs. "Show me, puppy."  
I grin, inching my way against his thigh and reaching out my tongue to flick at the head, the foreskin pulled taut.  
"Keep going. I know you can do better than that."  
I lap at his cock, relishing the hot taste of precome against my tongue and I slip the head into my mouth.  
"No teeth, remember puppy?"  
"'member," I mumble around him, my eyes closing in pleasure as I start to suckle gently at his cock.  
He groans softly, a hand twisting in my hair. "Such a good boy," he murmurs. "My sweet little cocksucker."  
I hum against his skin, dipping my tongue against the tip, flicking it up and down against his thick shaft, the warm flesh filling my mouth and I moan a little.  
He chuckles again, running a hand through my hair and letting it rest at the nape of my neck. "Little slut," he says affectionately and I pull off, giving him a wet drooly grin.  
He grins back, the hand on my neck tightening ever so slightly. "Get back to it, puppy. I never said you could have a break."  
"Mmm, yes Sir!" I answer, shoving his legs apart just a little more as I burrow between them against his thigh, licking the warm skin.  
"Mine mine mine," I sing-song, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock and feeling him shudder beneath me. He yanks on my hair, holding my head up and I hiss in pleasure.  
"Wrong answer, puppy."  
"Yours?"  
"Good boy." His grip on my hair slackens and he strokes my hair, pushing me back down towards his swollen cock.  
I lap at the beads of precome and suck the tip into my mouth, dragging my tongue across it and he groans above me.  
"Such a good boy you are. Sucking my cock like you were born to, aren't you? Yes you are."  
I slide more of his thick shaft into my mouth, my hands gripping his hips and he shudders above me, his hands fisted tight in my hair, hips stuttering out a beat.  
He thrusts into my mouth weakly and I growl around him. "More."  
He laughs and thrusts again harder this time, holding my head as he thrusts hard into my mouth, a thin line of drool falling out from my lips and I moan in pleasure.  
One last thrust and he's coming, sending spurt after spurt of hot come cascading down my throat and I swallow it all eagerly.  
His softening cock slides out of my mouth and I blink up at him.  
"Sir?"  
He smiles down at me, pulling me up for a kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth.  
"Love you," he mumbles into my mouth, still grinning at me.  
"Love you too," I mumble back, grinning back at him and dragging myself more into his lap.


End file.
